


Peaceful Evil - Ouma Kokichi X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Who likes caramel that tastes like meat, anyways?





	Peaceful Evil - Ouma Kokichi X Reader

"Free time, woo!" You ran around outside. "Where's Akamatsu?" Your face dropped. "Oh. Well, maybe I can find Angie." You looked off into the distance. "Maybe she's not outside." You froze.

Ouma.

"Atua help me," you murmured, walking up to him.

"(Y/N)-chan!" Ouma shouted. "Hey, get a load of this! Everyone thinks I'm the bad guy here, even though I'm really not!"

"Is that right?" You rolled your eyes. "Listen, mind if I talk with you for a while?"

"Me?" He pointed to himself. "You want to hang out with me?" Tears gushed from his eyes. "Waaaaah! I'm so happy!"

"This isn't a regular occurrence!" you groaned.

"Fine." Just like that, Ouma's tears stopped.

"Um, I got something for you." You took out some weird caramels and showed them off. "Here."

"Hmm...I guess these aren't THAT boring." He turned the box over in his hands. "You have pretty good taste."

"Hey, it's not like I was gonna eat them," you shrugged.

"I'll get you a gift too, (Y/N)-chan!" Ouma announced.

"That's not necessary!" You shook your head.

"Sure it is! You were kind enough to give me something, so I should too!" He cleared his throat. "You must have a death wish if you're willingly talking to me."

"Maybe I do." You crossed your arms. "What of it?"

"I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader, after all! Nishishi, you have no idea what I'm capable of!" Ouma pressed a finger to his lips.

"Right. What kind of organization? And if it's a secret, why do you keep telling us about it?" You smirked at his shocked expression. "Ha, gotcha."

"I...I'm the supreme leader of a secret evil organization!" he stuttered.

"You said that. Gonna add anything or just repeat yourself?"

"It has over ten thousand members!"

"That's a lot of members for something secret." You narrowed your eyes. "You could be lying."

"Me? Lie? I would never!" Ouma giggled to himself. "You're calling me a liar, huh?"

"Sure am. Tell me more." You leaned against the wall of the building.

"I'll let you join, (Y/N)-chan!" he offered.

"Join, hmm? You got a pamphlet or something?" you joked.

"No, sowwy. I'll tell you a little more! We control the entire world!" Ouma rubbed his chin. "You know, from where you can't see."

"Sure." You nodded once. "Go on."

"I keep mafias in order! I believe peace is the way to go." He adjusted his scarf. "Give peace a chance!"

"Whatever, Lennon. Isn't it a little ironic hearing someone say that they want peace, even if they're in some evil organization?" you asked.

"That's SECRET evil organization, excuse you! And so what? I'm the leader, I do what I want! I even keep the government in order!" Ouma cackled. 

"You're powerful." You stood up straight. "I can help you with all this if I join?"

"Yeah! If you feel things get too boring, just tell me! I'll make things interesting." He winked slyly.

"Cool. Anyone coming to rescue you, then?" You stepped closer.

"Eh, I'm a huge jerk. Maybe they will, maybe they won't. Without me there, someone else could rise to power." Ouma pouted. "Isn't that unfair, (Y/N)-chan?"

"Bet they think anyone's better than you," you snorted.

"Whatever. But since you know about us, I have to kill you now." His eyes appeared to be...swirling?

"But you invited me to join," you pointed out.

"Oh, that's right." Ouma's eyes returned to normal. "But I'll kill you someday! I'm not lying, either. I hate lies."

"I'm sure." You closed your eyes. Wait for it...

"That was a lie!" he sang.

"Yeah, I figured. Listen, I'm gonna go now." You froze as his hand clamped around your wrist. "Eh?"

"You know," Ouma leaned in until he was whispering in your ear, "I wouldn't mind having someone like you as my second-in-command, (Y/N)-chan."

"Um." You blushed furiously, waiting for your brain to reboot.

"Think about it." He pecked you on the cheek and wrapped his scarf around your neck. "See you soon."

"Uh huh." You quickly sprinted off, nearly tripping over your own feet. "WHAT IS WITH THAT FUCKING GUY, SERIOUSLY?!"


End file.
